


Papa crow and his flock

by Hanazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And by chara whump I mean Ukai whump, Drabble Collection, I'm just general family-esque dynamics trash, It's mostly cute fluff, M/M, Mixed with h/c because I love me my chara whump, Seriously I can't be the only one to see him suffer, There's gonna be some AU, aka hc dumping ground, also proof that my sense of priority is skewed af, alternatively called why am I doing this, and have the flock taking care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazuki/pseuds/Hanazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a collection of Ukai-centric drabbles because I love the dude and I have a lot of hcs about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Papa crow collapses, making the flock pANIC

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this website and it's really exciting plus intimidating. I have a lot of Ukai hcs and I've been posting it on imagination-haikyuu on Tumblr (go check it out. It's an awesome blog.) as H-anon. Haha okay so a few warnings. English is not my first language and I don't have a beta-reader so expect mistakes from me. Also, it's been a while since I've last dabbled myself in the Haikyuu fandom so my grasp on the characterizations of the cast have gotten rusty, which could lead to OOC.
> 
> It's rated T because there's some swearing and possible NSFWish stuff in the future.
> 
> Updates are also sporadic since I'm in my first semester of university right now. Other than that, I hope anyone reading this fic would enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 : Seriously, with all the work Ukai does, it's hard to believe that the guy hasn't collapsed yet or anything. I like to hc that Ukai, being the stubborn dude that he is, still goes to practice and just gets all woozy and stuff at one point until he buckles but Takeda tries to catch him and they both fall and the team goes into a panicked frenzy while Ukai is just weakly saying go back to practice I'm fine before passing out and just cHAOS.

Ukai feels rather sluggish when he wakes up that morning but he chalks it up to a night of restless sleep before he goes about his morning routine. At the farm, picking weeds seems like it's draining him more than usual but again, he equates it to not getting a good night's sleep plus the fact that it's fuck-o'clock in the morning right now. By the time he's finished and is ready to open the shop for the day, he feels a bit achy, like there's something in his muscles that's weighing him down. There's also a twinge just behind his temple, which he recognizes as a sign for an impending headache.

He has a feeling it's not going to be a good day.

\--- 

By the time he enters the gym for evening practice, the team is already there, doing all sorts of warm-ups. Daichi is the first to notice his entrance and the captain looks like he's about to greet him when he pauses, eyes contemplative with a dash of worry in them. Ukai figures it has something to do with his deeper than usual scowl today. He hasn't realize that Daichi's attention is more on his pasty complexion than anything else. It's hard to think about anything else to be honest. He's combating the world's most annoying headache right now and since the moment the twinge morphed into a sickening pound, he wonders once again if he should have skipped practice for once to nap the pain away.

Sometimes his pride can be a pain in the ass.

In the end, it's Takeda-sensei that greets him, though his cheerful disposition swiftly morphs into open concern the moment he gets a good look at him.

"Ukai-kun, are you alright?" 

"Fine," he replies gruffly, purposely avoiding eye-contact but he can practically feel the burning gaze at the back of his head. Ukai exhales a small sigh before he half turns to give Takeda an attempt of an assuring smile. "I'm fine, really."

Takeda looks like he wants to protest but Ukai cuts him off by barking out orders to the team. The boys seems to listen but he has a feeling that they're distracted by something. Daichi and Sugawara kept shooting him odd looks the entire time, as were other members and he has to snap at them to _get moving_ when they idled around after he's done with the instructions. 

Ukai pinches the bridge of his nose, partially in frustration but mostly to apply pressure in hopes of alleviating this _goddamn_ pain before he stands at the side with Takeda-sensei. He tries to keep his attention on his team but it's rather difficult whilst one feels like their head is caving in. There's also the fact that he feels the creepy crawly sensation of being watched, rather intensely he might add.

"What do you think about Hinata and Kageyama's combo?" Takeda comments idly though his tone sounds off. Ukai doesn't really notice it, too busy with his silent agony but he must have given some sort of response because sensei is talking again. He tries to pay attention, he really does but all Ukai hears is white noise. HIs headache has increased in a sudden and _painful_ pulse. For a small fleeting second, he feels like his ears is filled with water, like his head has been submerged underwater. It sounds like there's someone talking to him, muffled and indistinguishable. He opens his mouth to respond but his tongue feels heavy as do his eyes. 

He blinks once, twice before the world plunges into darkness.

\---

The moment Ukai topples over like a domino, the gym descends into _chaos._

Takeda tries to break Ukai's fall but he's not strong enough to shoulder the full weight of an unconscious man so down he goes. His embrace with the floor is rather painful but at the very least, he manages to act like a cushion for Ukai. Daichi is quick to reach their side, his eyes focused as he gingerly maneuvers the coach into a (hopefully) comfortable position. Sugawara offers him a hand to which Takeda gratefully takes but as soon as he's up, he begins to pace about, panicked mutterings passing through his lips. 

"Someone fan him down while I go get some help," Daichi orders, falling back when Yachi and Kiyoko move forward to do just that. The captain disappears out the door in mere seconds, the urgency of the situation fueling his legs with much needed energy. Sugawara, in the mean time, tries to calm down the hysteric members, namely Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka. There are plenty of screams all around, from the aforementioned trio to Tsukishima and Kageyama yelling at Hinata to _shut up._ Asahi stands still in the middle of the chaos, his eyes wide with horror as he stares at their deathly still coach. Yamaguchi too is not faring well, his face white as a sheet.

Yachi instantly shushes them when she hears a faint groan and almost everyone watches as Ukai's eyes gently flutters open. 

"Ukai-kun? Can you hear me?" Takeda says, still panicked but better off than before. Ukai opens his mouth and those near him leans in to listen.

"... shut up... all the yapping... making my head hurt... " Ukai mumbles before he falls limp. Unsurprisingly, pandemonium breaks out once again. 

\---

The next time he wakes up, Ukai is pleased to note that his headache has receded to manageable levels but it also sparks the question of where the hell is he? He's in a bed for sure and when he risks a peek, he sees that the room is dark and cool, which his headache appreciates very much. He shuffles a bit and that's when he notices two things. One, there's a wet cloth on his forehead. Two, there's another figure hunched by the bedside, fast asleep and he recognizes that it's Takeda-sensei.

Ukai wants to get some answers but he can't find it in him to wake the teacher now. He still feels rather groggy and figures that maybe he can put off his questions until after a nice long nap. He settles back down and with the soft rhythmic breathing from Takeda, it quickly lulls Ukai into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew I hope this is okay. Ukai is a stubborn bastard that needs to know his limits so he doesn't send the flock and mama crow into a frenzy.


	2. In which bby crows tries to help, much to Papa's exasperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2. Like, I imagine after that incident, everyone becomes more helpful(?) to lessen the responsibilities Ukai has to shoulder. Ukai eventually catches and doesn't know whether to feel touched that the team care for his well being or annoyed that they think he's gonna fall over at any time. He eventually settles with giving them extra pork buns, being all gruff about it when asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly I didn't expect such positive responses in a short amount of time. Thank you so much to those who commented, bookmarked and such because it really boosts my confidence to know that there are people who enjoy my story! So, I couldn't really sleep last night and decided to write the sequel to the first chapter. Hope all of you would enjoy!

The next time he wakes up, Takeda is sitting on a chair, some papers on his lap with the most adorable look of concentration. Those doe eyes narrowing, that button nose scrunching and his tongue slightly sticking out… Ukai feels the rapid _thumpthumpthump_ in his chest and he swallows once through his suddenly dry throat.

“Sensei…” he murmurs, quiet and airy. He’s mildly disappointed when Takeda morphs back into his usual (cute) self at the sound of his voice. In his surprise, the papers fall from his lap, making a mess on the floor but the teacher’s attention is solely on Ukai.

“Sensei, how long--?” Ukai begins but sensei cuts him off.

“Ukai-kun! Oh thank god you’re up! If you had been out for another two more hours, then… then…” Takeda bursts into tears, startling Ukai this time. _Shit_ , he feels like an asshole for making sensei cry.

“I… um… “ The coach curses long and hard in his head. What the hell is he supposed to say in this situation? Sorry I passed out? Thank you for staying by my side this entire time? I hope you could excuse me for being a stubborn bastard earlier? Actually, he’s contemplating on saying that last one…

“U-Ukai-kun, next time, t-tell me if you’re not feeling good!” Takeda chokes out, effectively bringing Ukai’s focus back to the sobbing man. “I-It’s fine if you have t-to skip practice. It’s b-better if you’re resting at home t-than coming here and… everyone w-was really worried about you!”

Ukai frowns heavily, suddenly unable to properly look at Takeda. God, he feels lower than dirt now. If sensei is like this, who knows how some of the more… emotional members are. Asahi and the loudmouthed trio comes to mind and _fuck,_ he really messed up this time, hasn’t he?

Uncomfortable silence soon drapes over the pair and the only sound in the room is Takeda’s lingering sniffles. Ukai nurses his bottom lip, battling an inner war before he heaves out a deep sigh. He needs to set things right and it’s going to start with sensei.

“U-Ukai-kun? Don’t g-get up yet! You should r-rest!” Takeda utters frantically as Ukai slowly pushes himself up. He grimaces at how heavy his limbs are but he manages to lean against the headboard. Ukai takes in a deep breath before his sharp eyes meet Takeda’s confused ones.

“Sensei… I’m… sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused everyone,” he grounds out the words, ducking his head in an imitation of a bow. When there’s no answer, a small spark of fear blossoms in his heart. Maybe he can try a different apology--?

A surprised breath passes through his lips when arms suddenly wraps around his frame before Takeda pulls him into an embrace. Ukai’s back is ramrod straight as his cheeks erupts into flames. Oh god what’s going on sensei is hugging him it feels nice actually but senseI IS HUGGING HIM OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT SHOULD HE DO—

“S-Sensei…?” He’s stuttering. He’s fucking _stuttering_ like a shy teenage girl talking to her crush. (Right now, his mind is too busy processing everything to realize just how accurate that comparison is).

“Just… promise me that… you won’t hide anything… next time, okay?” Takeda says softly, his words muffled but Ukai can feel the movement of his lips on his collarbone. He squirms slightly, suddenly feeling hot and uncomfortable though he manages to croak out, “I promise.” before the door to the infirmary opens, breaking the contact.

The nurse questions whether both Ukai and Takeda are feeling okay because it looks like they have a fever, what with their flushed cheeks.

* * *

 

Ukai is under strict bedrest for the next three days to fully recover from his overexertion. He’s glad that he gets to rest at home, even if hearing his mother nag as she force feeds him soup is a small price to pay. He gets visits from his old friends – he kindly gives them the middle finger for the comment about his ‘old’ age – and some of the shop regulars, which feels rather nice.

He likes the visit from Karasuno the most though he’ll never admit it’s more on the fact that Takeda is there, smiling softly as he tells him about their day at practice.

The boys are nice but fuck are they _loud._ The porridge Yachi and Kiyoko made for him tastes good, though.

* * *

 

When he returns back to the gym a week after the incident, the team is pretty ecstatic. (Then again, Hinata’s enthusiasm is like a team’s worth on its own). Ukai admits that it feels good to bark out orders again, to observe and rectify any mistakes he sees so his boys can improve and get stronger.

It seems like they’re falling into their regular routine but Ukai feels like something has changed. It starts with little things, like an extra pair of hands helping him out when he needs it to someone giving him a bottle of water even when he didn’t ask for one.

Ukai doesn’t think too much about it until that time during a break where he gives the team energy bars to munch on.

“You should eat one too, coach,” Suga says, handing him a bar.

“And drink some water while you’re at it,” Daichi interjects, a bottle of water in hand.

“Perhaps you should sit down to, Ukai-kun. You’ve been on your feet all day.” Takeda-sensei suggests but he has a feeling that there’s a foldable chair behind him right now.

“It’s alright,” Ukai grunts out. “I’ve got some work to do.”

“Work can wait. It’s not good to go on an empty stomach.”

“And staying hydrated is much more important.”

“Resting is also needed, Ukai-kun.”

 _Conspiracy_ , a voice screams in his mind but he’s much too busy fighting the stares with his defiant one. The silent stare-off lasts for what seems like hours before Ukai concedes.

Who knew that two teenagers plus one cute sensei can have such intense gazes? He doesn’t notice the approving looks and nods thrown around when he sits down to eat.

* * *

 

After the gang-up, he realizes it’s the first of many similar mothering situations. If it’s not from Daichi, Sugawara and Takeda-sensei, then the treatment comes from the girls. Occasionally, it’s from the other boys, namely the loudmouthed trio and Asahi. Thinking back about it, there’s also some that’s from Tsukishima of all people but he always thought that it was Yamaguchi’s idea.

Ukai feels his eye twitching. It’s not hard to figure out why they’re doing this. On one hand, he feels rather touched that the team cares for his wellbeing but on the other, it’s really annoying to be treated like he’s going to keel over and die at any given time.

He can’t call them out on this because they’ll just deny anything and everything. Perhaps if he goes to Asahi or Hinata, they’ll spill but even he won’t stoop that low. It’ll be like kicking puppies.

In the end, Ukai settles with giving them extra pork buns after practice – “No one really bought them today and it’ll be a waste to throw them out.”— because at the end of the day, he can’t help but feel warm and fuzzy at the thought that the team is only returning the favor by looking out for him as much as he is looking out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa crow needs to know that making mama crow cry is a big no-no. Plus Karasuno is a flock and ofc everyone is gonna look out for each other. Daichi, Suga and Takeda are also the founders of the 'Protect Ukai Association' or PSA because PUA sounds weird af and PSA makes it easier to call for meetings. 
> 
> PSA: Meeting at 4 today at the usual place. 
> 
> Ukai questions about it since their team meeting is tomorrow. Takeda simply states that he got the dates confused and takes the notice down. 
> 
> "Ukai is a precious cinnamon roll. Rather stale since he's not all that pure and innocent but he still needs to be protected." - Takeda, probably.


	3. (AU) In which Ukai steals breadsticks by the basketful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breadsticks meme inspired AU fic that no one asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so instead of being responsible and do assignments, I wrote this thing for like 2 hours. Haha can you see where my priorities lie right now. Anyways hope all of you would enjoy!

“Date someone, she says. Oh Ukai, you should find someone to settle down, she says. Give me _grandchildren_ , she says,” Ukai mutters irritably to himself. He’s sitting by himself in a booth within a nice little restaurant, waiting for the blind date his dear mother set him up with. He’s in a rather pissy mood right now and it’s complete justified since he’s been waiting like a goddamn idiot for two hours now.

Either his date is the type to be fashionably late or he’s just been stood up. He’s betting more on the latter.

The only thing he feels good about is that this is (or supposed to be) a casual dinner so he doesn’t have to wear a stuffy suit or heaven forbid, his father’s 70’s style tuxedo. As it is, he’s wearing a simple brown jacket over a white t-shirt and a pair of tight fitting jeans.

“Excuse me, m-may I take your order?” Ukai looks up to see the black haired waiter that’s assigned to his table. He has to admit that his waiter is easy on the eyes. The round glasses gives him a cute look, as does the sympathetic smile on his lips. Perhaps he feels sorry for Ukai for getting stood up and when he glances, he decides that maybe it’s time to give up on this disastrous date.

Ukai bites the inside of his cheek when Takeda whips out a writing pad with an apprehensive look. To be honest, he’s been munching on the deliciously free breadsticks the entire time and has no room for an actual meal now. It’ll be terribly embarrassing for both of them if he leaves now without purchasing anything so he takes a look at the menu, eyeing the soup section and picks out the lightest option that they have.

Might as well dip those breadsticks into some soup.

“R-Right! Your order will be done shortly,” the waiter replies, a surprised look on his face before he scribbles down in his notepad and scurries off. Ukai watches until he disappears from view, a sigh passing through his lips.

He makes a mental reminder to tip the man well. It must be awkward and nerve-wracking to take an order from someone who’s obviously been stood up.

* * *

 

A week later, Ukai is back in the restaurant again. Why can’t his mom take the hint that he’d rather handle his own romance life and stop setting him up on this blind dates? It’s starting to get annoying.

At least his familiar with this restaurant and their delicious breadsticks. The cute waiter is here too, obviously nervous that he’s been assigned to his table again.

This time, his date is early but a small part of Ukai wishes that he’d be stood up. The woman, late twenties, dressed up and wears a shit load of makeup, is everything that he dislikes the longer he’s with her.

“Ukai Keishin, right?” She says distastefully, like his name is a rotten flavor on her prestigious tongue. Ukai is sure that the smile on his face looks terribly plastic but she doesn’t comment, which he’s not sure whether to take it as a good or bad thing.

“Yes, that’s me. And you are…?” Ukai tries not to scowl when she holds her hand with her palm facing downward.

“Hoshikawa Misaki.” Her tone is haughty and she’s looking at him expectantly, her hand still outstretched. Better get this over with, he thinks as he grabs her hand and place a chaste kiss.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Hoshikawa-san.” Ukai retracts his hand with that plastic smile still in place. In an effort to put a barrier between them, Ukai opens the menu, scrutinizing anything and everything just so he could prolong the time until he reaches an acceptable time to bow out gracefully.

Ukai eyes the breadsticks container and pulls it closer to him. It’s tasty and familiar and he’ll need it to get through this date.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Misaki asks in a bored tone. Ukai looks up from his menu, brows scrunched slightly in confusion. Well, he didn’t expect her to strike up a conversation.

“I work at my family’s general store,” Ukai answers, making sure to keep his voice even.

Misaki’s nose scrunches in disgust. “Ugh, so you’re working in a commoner’s shop?”

Ukai abruptly stands up, startling both Misaki and the waiter who’s been waiting patiently for them to order.

“I received a message from my mother. She wants me home. Immediately.” Without waiting for a response, Ukai turns and heads to the front door, silently fuming all the while. He ignores the indignant shrieks coming from his date but he vaguely notes that the waiter looks oddly horrified, which made him feel a tad guilty. Next time, he’ll need to apologize for causing a ruckus in front of him.

He’s been walking for five minutes and with the cool air grazing his exposed skin, he’s sufficiently calm now. It’s then that he notices he’s carrying something, which is odd since he never brought a bag with him. Ukai looks down at the item in his hands.

It’s the basket of breadsticks.

Oh, no wonder the waiter looked horrified. _God fucking damn it._

* * *

 

Ukai doesn’t know how his mom keeps cajoling him into these dates. Perhaps it’s the fact that she can be scarily persuasive when she wants to, especially when she’s wielding her frying pan like a fucking baseball bat.

So, to save himself from her wrath, he’s here in the same restaurant. With the _same_ waiter.

Ukai finds the décor to be very interesting, so much so that he doesn’t even look at the man who’s been witnessing his streak of disastrous dates.

He’s a bit early as he really wanted to save his ass from his mom’s fury so he passes the time by munching on the surprisingly still free breadsticks, even after last week’s incident.

It’s not long before his newest blind date arrives. She looks a lot more down-to-earth, which he appreciates and has a charming smile. Ukai feels himself earnestly smiling back.

“You must be Ukai Keishin. I’m Kurokawa Sakura. It’s a real pleasure to meet you,” she greets, soft giggles escaping her lips as she extends her hand for a (thankfully) normal handshake.

“Likewise, Kurokawa-san.” With that, both of them took their seats. So far, he feels like this date could turn out to be a winner. Kurokawa has a nice voice and an even nicer smile. At the back of his mind, he can’t help but feel like he’s seen this smile before, on a rounder face framed with black hair.

They strike up a conversation, one that he’s genuinely enjoying. They talked about all sorts of things, ranging from their hometown to their ambitions in life.

“So, Ukai-kun, what do you like to do??” Kurokawa asks softly.

“Well, I like to play volleyball when I have some free time. What about you?” Ukai responds, a grin on his face.

“Well, my hobby is collecting strands of hair from my enemies and make voodoo dolls out of them.” Her giggle sounds creepy now. “I also like to make blood seals.”

“…” Right now, Ukai is functioning on autopilot as he pockets his phone, as well as several breadsticks into his pocket. Thank god they haven’t ordered anything yet.

“I apologize but something urgent came up so I have to go. Right now.”

He then all but hightailed it out of the restaurant. During his escape, he swears that he saw the waiter silently laughing at him.

* * *

 

Sometimes Ukai wonders if it’s worth taking a hit from his mom’s frying pan if it means he can get out of another blind date. This time, he tries to weasel out any sort of information so he can be better prepared and not end up disastrously like the previous three dates. She’s tightlipped about it but her eyes twinkled with something straight out of his nightmares.

Ukai can only pray that it’s not going to be a fucking criminal or something.

“Are you on another blind date?” A voice startles him out of his thoughts and he sees that it’s the patient waiter. Ukai feels his cheeks warm up in embarrassment. Here’s a guy who’s seen him run like a coward each and every time he’s assigned to his table. The waiter might have taken his silence negatively as he stutters out, “O-Oh, that’s terribly rude of me! I apologize f-for asking!”

“It’s alright,” Ukai waves off the apology, grinning awkwardly. His eyes finds the waiter’s nametag. “Takeda. I’m just hoping that it’s not going to end up like last time. Or the time before that. Or the time before—wait, I don’t really mind getting stood up if my date’s a weirdo.”

Takeda laughs quietly and Ukai notes that it sounds really nice. More carefree than creepy Kurokawa.

“If that happens, are you going to steal more breadsticks?” Takeda says cheekily, placing a new basket of breadsticks on the table. Ukai’s face flushes even more.

“The breadsticks tastes good,” Ukai mumbles, avoiding eye-contact with the amused waiter.

“I’ll pass on the compliments to the chef. He’s happy that someone likes his creation to the point that they eat a whole basket of it.” Takeda ceases with his teasing when Ukai’s face imitates a ripe tomato.

“Anyways, I wish you luck on your date.” With that, Takeda leaves to serve other tables. Ukai feels strangely lonely but he’s quick to dismiss it in favor of looking at the time. His date should be arriving any minute now.

Ukai wonders just who his mom has set him up with this time. He’s convinced that that she’s a conniving vixen in disguise when he remembers her look.

Is it someone he knows beforehand? He can count on one finger the amount of friends he’s mentioned to his mom and only one or two were female.

When he hears the door opening, Ukai automatically looks up and he instantly freezes in place.

Oh god. Out of everyone that she’s chosen, it had to be his old high school bully. He’s not ashamed to admit that he’s been bullied by a girl. She’s fucking scary and _shit_ , she sees him.

Her lips twists into a cruel smirk. “Well well well. If it isn’t my old punching bag.”

Ukai instantly scrambles out of his seat.

“I’m sorry but I have an urgent matter to do so I have to get the fuck out of here instantly and immediately.” Ukai practically blazes past Takeda as he exits through the side door. It’s when he’s leaning against a wall at the back of the restaurant, heaving in lungful after lungful of air that he notices someone standing in front of him.

For a moment, he flinches, afraid that his tormentor has followed him and now he’s cornered. It’s the soft _are you alright_ from a familiar voice that calms him down.

“Another bad date, huh?” Takeda says sympathetically and Ukai can only nod since he’s still busy trying to reign in his panic.

“Well, here’s something that’ll hopefully make you feel better.” With that, the waiter pushes something into his trembling hands. Ukai looks down to see… a basket of breadsticks. The absurdity yet strangely comforting gesture manages to calm him down and he huffs out a laugh.

“Won’t you get in trouble?”

Takeda smirks mischievously and Ukai finds the look oddly attractive. “What my manager doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

Ukai presents a genuine smile. “Thanks. For this and for not making fun after witnessing all of my failed dates.”

Takeda shakes his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. “It’s not a problem. Perhaps I could suggest that you stop going on blind dates?”

A snort. “Yeah, try telling my mom that.”

“Sometimes you don’t need to go on a blind date to find a date. Not at this restaurant at least,” Takeda says cryptically before he takes a step back. “Well, I have to return to work now. I hope you’ll have a pleasant evening Ukai-san.”

Ukai is too stunned by the words to do anything more than nod his head.

“Until next time, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ukai's dates are with various women but in the end he'd rather date the cute waiter instead. Also I like to think that after Takeda gets over the awkwardness, his hidden backbone will emerge. Perhaps it'll reach #timetosin after the first few dates.
> 
> If Ukai's mom is angry about not having grandchildren, meh they'll adopt.


	4. (AU) In which Ukai is a very hot and very distracting instructor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The driving's instructor AU fic that won't leave me alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that this is the most I've written within a two day period omf. This fic is inspired by the talk about driving instructors being too hot for their own good and keeps distracting the poor unfortunate sap that's just trying to learn how to drive on imagination-haikyuu. The hot instructor is Ukai and that poor sap is Takeda, by the way.

_Don’t panic. Don’t panic. Calm down Ittetsu. You can do this…_

Takeda Ittetsu, twenty-nine year old teacher at Karasuno High, wipes his sweaty palms on the side of his jeans, trying to calm down his jittery nerves. Today is the day of his first driving lesson and he’s seriously nervous. This is going to be his first time behind the wheel, after all.

Takeda is embarrassed to admit that he has never driven a car before. Since the start of his career, he has been using public transportations to move back and forth from his home to school. It’s a good system but after a long winded conversation with a colleague of his, he wonders that perhaps it’s the time for him to learn how to drive for convenience purposes.

Now that he has the interest to learn, Takeda searches for a good driving school through online advertisements and finds one within walking distance from his home. The fee is not too expensive, which his teacher’s salary appreciate very much. After he’s done signing all of the necessary paperwork, he receives a schedule for his upcoming lessons as well as the name of his driving instructor.

Ukai Keishin. Takeda hopes that he’s nice.

Takeda wants to leave a good impression on the man that will teach him for the next month so he arrives at the driving center early but as the minutes ticked by, he wonders if he had made an error in judgement. His nerves are certainly protesting, quite loudly. The teacher paces about, eyes trained on the ground so he fails to notice a person approaching him from behind.

“Are you Takeda Ittetsu?” A smooth baritone speaks up, startling Takeda out of his thoughts. He whirls to face the newcomer and feels himself squeaking out a yes since that’s the only response he’s able to give in the face of this handsome stranger.

A tall blonde with his hair tied back into a small ponytail sends him a spine shivering smirk. He’s wearing casual clothes that makes him look relaxed yet very hot, Takeda notes, cheeks heating up at an impressive rate.

“A pleasure to meet you, Takeda-san.” The stranger’s smirk morphs into an affable grin and god, that’s really hot. “My name is Ukai Keishin. I’ll be your driving instructor for the duration of your lessons.”

Right there and then, Takeda knows that he’s _screwed._

* * *

 

Takeda sits in the driver’s seat while Ukai takes the seat next to him. The car is small and rather worn but his instructor assures him that she’s still got some spark in her engine. He simply nods, not trusting his voice at the moment.

“Alright, so first and foremost, you adjust the mirrors,” Ukai gently instructs. Takeda tries to listen to the instruction and not just the sexy voice but he must have fumbled somewhere as he feels a finger under his chin, promptly freezing him in place. Ukai tilts his chin up and he can only follow, that familiar heat rushing to his cheeks once again.

“Don’t forget to check the rear view mirror. Good for checking what’s happening behind you as well as checking out nice rears too.” A wink.

He’s doomed.

* * *

 

Now it’s time for him to actually start driving. Takeda manages to avoid any other mishaps since the mirror comment and he’s considerably calmer now. He puts on his seatbelt after he adjusts the seat position and awaits for further instruction from Ukai.

“Okay, since this is a manual, we’re going to start off with memorizing how to switch gears. See that part?” Ukai points at a stick with a knob on it. “That’s the gear shift. To switch gears, you have to step on the clutch pedal first.”

Takeda laps up his words without question. He concentrates on following Ukai’s instructions to the letter and for a while, everything is going smoothly. That is, until the blond actually shows how to switch gears.

“Now, it’s like this.” Ukai leans forward, making Takeda’s breath hitch when he realizes how close he really is. The scent of whatever cologne he wore wafts to his nose and _mother of god_ , his hand is on his thigh. Takeda has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep the pleased moan from escaping because the pressure is just so close to—

A horrible cranking noise snaps him out of his daze. Takeda squeaks and jolts slightly, the seatbelt keeping him in place. He feels very much embarrassed, both from the mistake and the questionable thoughts he was having.

Ukai simply chuckles. “Don’t worry about it. You just forgot to keep your foot on the clutch when you switched.” Takeda feels wary of the smile on Ukai’s lips. “It’s a pity. You almost got the hang of it, too. Here, I’ll show you again.”

When Ukai leans forward, the feeling of utter doom increases tenfold.

* * *

 

Takeda is now driving, although it’s more like sudden jolts and stops since he’s still getting used to switching gears. He feels rather disheartened whenever the engine stops and he has to restart it again but Ukai keeps giving him encouraging words.

“This is only the first lesson. You’re doing a lot better than my previous students, to be honest.”

It takes all of his willpower to keep his eyes on the road. Takeda can just imagine that heart throbbing smile in his mind’s eye and oh he wishes to see the real thing.

Maybe… he can? He did adjust the rear view mirror earlier so it’s possible that he can catch Ukai’s expression. Takeda nurses his bottom lip before he decides to bite the bullet. Chocolate eyes shifts to the mirror.

And the car instantly swerves.

Ukai is yelling about straightening the steering wheel but the words are like white noise. Takeda figures that if they’re going to crash, he’s glad that the last image he sees is Ukai’s half lidded eyes and lazy smile look.

* * *

 

“I’m really sorry about this!” Takeda apologizes for the umpteenth time, his body bent at a perfect 90 degree angle. Thankfully, they managed to avoid a crash but the track’s a mess now with dent traffic cones strewn about and skid tracks on the once unmarred asphalt.

Ukai heaves out a sigh. “It’s alright. No one got hurt and that is what’s most important.” Takeda is still afraid to meet his gaze until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, look at me.” He reluctantly obeys and is met with a piercing gaze. “It really is fine. People make mistakes, especially when it’s their first time. So stop apologizing or blaming yourself, alright?”

Takeda wants to deny but the look on Ukai’s face cause him to hesitate. “B-But, I feel bad about this! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

The instructor looks contemplative. “Well, if you promise me that this won’t discourage you from attending your future lessons with me, I suppose that’ll be enough.”

Takeda looks rather skeptical. “Surely that’s not all?” He feels like he just signed his own death wish when Ukai’s lips pull back into a positively sexy smirk.

“Well, maybe if you throw in dinner as well.”

“A dinner. As in a date?” Takeda’s voice sounds hollow to his ears.

“Yes, a dinner as in a dinner date.”

“I… okay. T-That’s fine.” Ukai beams before nodding.

“Great! See you for your next lesson, Takeda-san!” With one final wave, Ukai turns and leaves behind a stunned Takeda, who is still trying to process the fact that he now has a dinner date with the hot instructor that kept distracting him today.

Takeda manages to form one thought though.

He’s totally and utterly _doomed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukai really needs to keep his sexiness levels down before he kills himself and Takeda in an unfortunate accident that can very much be avoided if he just stops distracting Takeda with his deliberate acts of flirting and hotness. At least he got a date out of this.


	5. (AU) In which smol bby crow Ukai wants senpai to notice him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smol bby crow Ukai AU that hits me in the kokoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a bit sick right now and to combat the boredom after I'm feeling better, I wrote a quick fic for kiisuumi aka the mod running imagination-haikyuu. She wanted to see a situation with young Ukai playing volleyball so I did, with a sprinkle of Takeda because I'm shipping trash. 
> 
> As always, hope all of you would enjoy!

If there is one thing that completely blindsided Keishin when he first enrolled into Karasuno High’s volleyball club, is that meeting Takeda-senpai makes him think about romance. During his middle school years, his life was a cycle of practice, working part-time at his parent’s grocery store and the occasional teenage angst that’s easy to solve when he stops being overdramatic about it. His mind never really considered about romance aside from the small sparks of curiosity whenever he sees someone kissing.

He wonders what’s it like to kiss but then the interest disappears when he thinks about the homework he has to bullshit his way through today.

That all changes when he was introduced with Takeda-senpai. At first, he finds the glasses wearing third year to be kind of nerdy looking but once he gets to know his kind demeanor and experience the effect of his cute smiles, Keishin feels like he’s screwed when he finds himself daydreaming about doing all sorts of things with senpai, namely holding his hand and _mother of god_ , kissing him.

Keishin finds himself wishing that Takeda-senpai would notice this not so platonic feelings he has for him. Seriously, can’t he see that just by placing a hand on his shoulder that one time is enough to leave him weak in the knees for several minutes? All the little acts that he experiences every day is suddenly the best thing ever when it’s from Takeda-senpai.

Takeda-senpai, I know that you’re very observant so can you please see that I have a massive crush on you?

After a while, Keishin figures that if he wants to get senpai’s attention, he has to do something amazing. Once he has ruled out the idiotic acts that would only make senpai worry – like smoking and playing hooky – the option he has chosen is to help the team win the match in the next game. What would make it amazing is the fact that it’ll be his first time playing.

_Yes, that should make senpai notice me._

* * *

 

On the day of the big match, Keishin is ninety-five percent focused. The other five-percent rests with the knowledge that Takeda-senpai is standing by the sidelines, cheering him (and the team) on. Right, he has been super serious in his training to the point that the coach notices his improvement. He grinned when his name is chosen for the setter on the starting line-up.

When it’s almost time to play, Keishin cast a glance to where he saw senpai earlier and sure enough, he sees Takeda enthusiastically cheering for t(him). That sparks his fighting spirit and oh, the opposing team is going down.

Keishin gets into position, letting the world fade into background noise as he focuses on winning.

For him. For the team. For Takeda-senpai.

The whistle blows. _Let the games begin._

* * *

 

It’s been a really intense game but in the end, Karasuno won by several points. The gym is practically shaking with all the cheers. Keishin laughs out loud, ecstatic and still high on the adrenaline rush. They won! He helped the team won! He remembers the reason why he fought so hard and turns, wanting to see Takeda-senpai’s reaction but he’s surrounded by the rest of the team, laughing and hugging.

Keishin feels his heart drop at the sight and suddenly, he feels deflated. With everyone performing, he doubts that senpai notices him more than just a team player.

Lips set in a thin line, Keishin heads for the locker rooms. He doesn’t feel like celebrating right now and wants nothing more than to stand under a cold shower, just so he has a way to hide the water dripping from his eyes.

“Ukai-chan!” Keishin stops in his tracks, stunned by the suffix tacked on to his name as well as the familiarity of the voice. He cast a look over his shoulder and sure enough, it’s Takeda-senpai jogging towards him.

“S-Senpai?” Keishin stutters once the third-year catches up. Takeda pauses to gulp in several deep breaths before he presents an absolute dazzling smile that makes his heart skip a beat.

“There you are Ukai-chan! If I haven’t seen you head off towards the locker room, I might have missed you!” Takeda says and dear god, his choice of words is making his mind rearrange them to suit his desire.

_I missed you!_

“Did you n-need me for anything? And U-Ukai-chan?” Keishin curses himself for all the hesitation and the slight squeak at the end. Takeda-senpai bobs his head casually.

“I just wanted to let you know that you performed splendidly today! All that extra training I’ve noticed you’ve been doing is paying off, huh?” He then laughs, cheeks dusted with the faintest shades of red. “Ukai-chan sounds cute and I like saying it. I hope you don’t mind.”

Keishin feels like his brain is overloading. All this information about senpai acknowledging him… it’s too much to handle. At least he still manages to squeak out a, “Sure, I don’t mind.” before he’s unable to say anything else.

“Great! So I’ll see you for the celebration party after this?” Keishin feels like he’s nodding and soon, he’s on the receiving end of that charming smile once again.

“See you later then, Ukai-chan!”

Right there and then, Keishin knows he has fallen in love with Takeda-senpai. _Hard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bby crow Ukai has some serious notice me senpai feels. Also I made Takeda call him Ukai-chan just because.


	6. In which papa crow observes the flock more than he likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3: Hc where Ukai has spent so much time observing the flock that he can decipher their quirks like understanding Hinata's GWUAAH style of talking to Kageyama's frowns to Tsukki's smirks to Suga's smiles to Daichi's eye twitches to Asahi's degrees of paleness to Yams tones of 'Tsukki!' and such. He's not sure if it's a sign that he really doesn't have a social life or it's not so bad since he knows the types of blushes and stammers Takeda sports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosh September so far has been dragging me down with night classes, tests, assignments and a final around the corner. Instead of being a good student who should be studying, I wrote this thing in an effort to calm me down. I'm like Ukai in a way here. I observe things more than necessary uGH. It might stretch the realm of what's logically possible but hey, anime means anime rules, especially sports anime with its 'special killer' moves that defies the laws of physics sometimes. As always, I hope you enjoy!

Ukai knows that he’s been spending way too much time with the team. It’s not necessarily a bad thing since it really is enjoyable, even when he huffily denies it, but it’s kinda pathetic. He’s a healthy young man and instead of spending his free time with pleasurable company, he spends it with a bunch of hormonal teenage boys playing with balls—uh, volleyball. Yes, that sounds infinitely better.

Oh, and there’s Takeda-sensei too. Can’t exactly forget the guy who makes him take up this coaching position in the first place.

Right, so Ukai admits that he’s been spending nearly all of his free time with the team. Still, he hasn’t realized just how much time until he concludes Hinata’s “GWUAAH”- laden monologue to a decidedly frustrated Kageyama with a distracted, “Hinata’s just saying how jumping that high feels thrilling.”

It takes a few seconds for Ukai to realize that the gym is silent, which is usually a bad omen. He looks up to see various types of expressions sent his way, from confusion to incredulous to shock. Hinata looks like he’s been given the best gift in the history of forever.

“What?” He snaps, feeling rather unnerved for being the center of attention all of a sudden.

“Er… How exactly did you understand Hinata-kun, Ukai-kun?” Takeda-sensei hesitantly question once he sees how annoyed Ukai is. The blond frowns deeply but there’s a hint of confusion in it.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Daichi rotates his gaze from his ecstatic junior to the irate coach.

“No. It really isn’t, coach.”

Somehow, that statement feels like a foreshadowing.

* * *

 

A few days later, Ukai has given them instructions on the day’s activity, which involves pair work since he wants one to observe the other for safety reasons. He divides the team up based on their strength and for the most part, everyone seems content with this arrangement. That’s when his sharp eyes catches the frown on Kageyama’s lips. Hrm. A degree lower to the left. He’s upset with something. Eyes flicking surreptitiously to the loudmouthed trio, specifically Hinata.

“Oi, the sooner you finish this, the sooner you can practice that new combo with Hinata.” Kageyama looks stunned (and just a bit embarrassed) when he calls him out and honestly, Ukai is a little surprised too.

Huh. Did he just decipher Kageyama’s frown? To the point where he can make a highly accurate assumption about the exact reason for it?

Is this a sign that he’s been spending too much time with the team? Bah, maybe it’s just a coincidence. Kageyama can be like an open book once you know where to look.

The thing with Hinata a few days ago strangely comes to mind, though.

* * *

 

Okay, maybe there’s some truth to the whole _I don’t have a damn social life because I spend every second of my free time with teenagers_ thing. Ukai growls in frustration, feeling the need to whip out a cigarette right there and then but Takeda-sensei isn’t going to give him that privilege, not when he’s inside the gym.

Tch. He hates being a responsible adult sometimes.

Now, the reason he has the urge to puff away his agitation is because of the realization he had a few minutes before. Ukai has been observing a mock match between the first year powerhouse duo and the third years minus Asahi, noting the maneuvers that still needs a bit of tweaking for it to be really effective.

Asahi is standing next to him and when he casts a glance at the tall third year, he looks calm but he notices how pale Asahi is – more milky than pasty. “Don’t fret so much about this. You’ll get your turn,” Ukai says automatically before his brain catches up with his mouth. The damage is done though as Asahi loses his cool façade to fidget nervously, flicking his eyes from the coach to his teammates.

“N-No. I don’t—“ Asahi’s words falters into a terrified squeak when Ukai sports a rather murderous look all of a sudden. The blond ignores how the Ace tries to hide behind the small sensei (an amusing image, really but he’s too annoyed to find the humor) in favor of fuming silently at this discovery.

It really says a lot if he’s able to tell what Asahi is feeling based on his _degree of paleness_. Was his social life really that nonexistent? How pathetic is that honestly? Surely that’s not entirely true? In an effort to dispute this notion, Ukai spends a minute or so recalling the last time his free time was spent outside of team related activities and the end result… is nothing. This only serves to foul his mood even more.

Needless to say, everyone gave him a wide berth for the rest of practice.

* * *

 

It takes a while but Ukai has come to accept his ability of deciphering his boys’ quirks. No matter how hard he tries to deny, he just can’t stop himself commenting when he notices. It’s like an automatic response. His mind is on other things but when his eyes land on, let’s say, how Suga smiles during one of Hinata and Kageyama’s argument – exasperated yet resigned – his mouth would spout out what he’s thinking, which usually lead to stares or looks of shock.

Sometimes it’s annoying, especially when he really _doesn’t want to know_. Please brain, wipe away the image of Daichi sending a certain type of look – sharp, twinkling with desire – to their silver haired setter after practice to Tanaka being more handsy with Nishinoya during one arm hug or keep his ears from recognizing Yamaguchi’s specific voice pitch when he says ‘Tsukki!’ (a tad husky or throaty but the implication is still _ugh_ ) when they’re together at times.

Still, there are upsides to it since recognizing Takeda-sensei’s squirming with flushed cheeks as a reaction _other_ than twitchy excitement during the time Ukai was forced to go shirtless due to an unforeseen spillage accident led to him ending his negative perception of having no social life.

With how… _social_ he gets with sensei after practice, he figures that’s enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa crow is a lonely old man that spends time with the flock way too much but at least he gets mama crow in the end., eh? Poor Asahi bby is traumatized for a bit after the sudden death look from coach. Sprinkles of shippiness all around because I am trash.


	7. In which Papa crow is secretly a sap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4: I hc Ukai to be the type who's secretly sappy. Like, he's all gruff and strict with the crow bbys but he has a team picture in his wallet, to which he occasionally takes out from time to time and just looks at it with a proud smile on his lips. 'These kids are growing up each day and I'm a part of it,' he'll thinks. If someone happens to catch him on the act, he'll just say that it's 'for research' or some other bs before walking away, a slight blush on his cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the greatest example that I don't have my priorities straight since my finals starts tomorrow haha. I only meant to write a part of it as a way to relax but instead I wrote the whole thing whoops. 
> 
> Also, I wish to thank all of you who gave kudos, bookmarked and reviewed this story! I really appreciate it all and the reviews always makes me smile! Thank you for making this uni freshman happy! 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this self indulgent chapter. It might be a bit choppy since I wrote this out of order as I didn't know I'll be finishing the whole chapter today. I have not been in touch with the manga for a long time so I don't really remember the characteristics of each character so I apologize in advance for any out of character moments. Hope it's still alright!

Sometimes Ukai wonders how different his life would be if he wasn’t a coach.

Back then, if asked, his reply would be one of indifference. He has a pretty decent job – one that’s not too demanding, pretty flexible and gives him the leeway of smoking whenever he wants. So long as he’s making some money and has a legitimate reason to curb his mother’s woeful cries of wanting a grandchild from him, he’s rather content.

Sure, there’s that occasional thought of wanting to achieve something significant in his life, like his grandfather and his volleyball coaching but once a customer comes in, his mind swerves back into reality so he could man the counter.

The cycle of waking up to a day of managing the store and going to bed at night, sometimes after chugging down some beer until he get tipsy with his friends, continues for years and truth be told, he got used to the idea of maintaining this routine for the rest of his life.

Then in comes Takeda Ittetsu, the average looking teacher that manages to not only ruin his cycle but his heart as well. The last time Ukai checked, his heart never raced at the sight of another male and yet, when Takeda all but begs him to coach the volleyball team at Karasuno, it feels like there’s a sledgehammer continuously pounding in his chest and for a fleeting moment, he’s convinced that he’s _dying._

The details about what exactly happened that fateful day is a bit sketchy since to him, it’s like an eternity has passed but Ukai can never forget the feeling of awe, realization and _something indescribable_ when he accepts the coaching position. Something about beating Nekomata comes to mind but if he really digs deep, it’s probably related to the look on Takeda’s face at his answer.

Thinking about it now, Ukai realizes that he’s trapped since the very beginning. Like a fly, he gets entangled in a web. Only the web is constructed with feelings by the very harmless spider. He’s not sure if Takeda realizes just how much he manipulates emotions he never really knew existed before their meeting, nor how grateful he is for it.

It’s because of Takeda that he realizes he wants more in life. No longer is he going to be content with what he has now. Ukai casts higher goals, both personally and as a coach, so he can work and strive for it, so he can relish each and every moment, both the good and bad because god damn it that’s how life supposed to work.

Ukai is also appreciative of his team, _his boys_ , for showing him that he’s able to do more than just being a store clerk, that he’s capable to shoulder the responsibility as a coach, that’s he’s useful and important and _needed_ because who else is going to whip these kids into shape so they’re able to handle themselves in the big leagues.

They give him a purpose that’s so much more… _fulfilling_. The longer he’s with them, the more he wants to do everything in his power to help them because these kids has the chance that he never received in volleyball and he’d be damned if he let someone else feel the same crushing sensation that he tries so very hard to ignore.

Though, with each success in training, he could feel the hidden pain dwindles till it’s nothing more than an old wound, aching when reminded but quickly forgotten when distracted. Said diversions usually came in the form of hyperactive teenage boys with the occasional interference from sensei.

Even when they were nothing more than nuisances – which is half the time, much to his consternation --  Ukai still channels the minimal amount of patience to deal with them as he has long accept the fact that in order to polish the gems till they shine brilliantly, he has to get his hands dirty first. Also, not that he’ll ever admit this little tidbit but the blonde rather enjoys these moments because it gives him the impression of a family.

A dysfunctional family but a family nonetheless.

As it was, his boys are currently going through specially designed practice drills that helps them work on their respective weaknesses. Ukai is putting them through the wringer so that they can stand toe to toe with their next opponent. He observes all of the boys with his watchful eyes, pleased that some of them has already rectify the mistakes they did in their previous match.

After another minute or so, he figures that he can step out for a moment. With how focused everyone is, Ukai thinks that no one would realize a few minutes of his absence so without making a noise, he slips through the slightly ajar doors and exits the gym. He then heads to the vending machine to grab a tin of iced coffee before he leans against a nearby wall.

With a snap, the cap pops off and he tips back the drink, relishing the bitter liquid that quenches his thirst. After he finishes off a third of the coffee, Ukai exhales a pleased sigh before he casts a glance at the gym. Even from his position, he can still hear the buzz of activity from inside, which makes him feel warm inside. He decides he wants to prolong this sensation so with his free hand, he fishes out his wallet and flips it open to reveal one of his most prized possession.

It’s a small photograph of his team.

Ukai’s lips curve into a fond smile as his mind recalls this particular moment. It’s Yachi’s idea to take a team photo and even when her suggestion receives grumbles and protests from some of the members – mostly Kageyama and Tsukkishima – everyone soon found themselves standing in front of a camera stationed on a tripod with the set timer counting down to zero. Though the original plan was to have everyone smiling, of course there had to be a deviation to that idea at the very end.

Truth be told, it’s perfect in Ukai’s eyes. He’s able to see the differences of the people in this photo with their real life counterparts.

Hinata -- who’s in the midst of squawking indignantly at Kageyama -- has grown so much from a simple pipsqueak who can jump really high to a formidable foe on the court.

Kagayama – glaring at Hinata like he can make someone spontaneously combust – has learn how to be an effective team player that his teammates can rely on.

Tsukkishima – with his patented condescending look – is more serious when it comes to volleyball which in turn strengthens himself and the team.

Yamaguchi – looking startled at the commotion started by Hinata – discovered his inner strength and display his shining potential that Ukai will most definitely help polish.

Daichi – who’s torn between being angry and sighing – really grew as the captain that his team can trust to lead them to victory.

Suga – who tries to placate the irate Daichi – becomes that person who can always lift the team’s spirit when they’re down, that encourage and believes.

Asahi – looking like he’s usual skittish self at the side – is more confident in the court, being the Ace that everyone can depend on when it’s crunch time.

Nishinoya – laughing boisterously at his rambunctious kouhais – improves himself, allowing him to really be the shield that defends the team.

Tanaka – an arm slung over Nishinoya’s shoulders, encouraging the chaos – is still his hotheaded self but his mental fortitude is stronger, highlighting this important quality to be an Ace even more.

Ennoshita – who’s trying to reign in the noisy second years – is slowly but steadily improving, making his chance to become next year’s captain much more favorable.

Kiyoko – who’s sighing, a hand adjusting her glasses – continues to be the team’s morale booster by being her quiet yet passionate self.

Yachi – looking around confusedly – is surer of herself now as she continues to learn on how to be a good team manager from Kiyoko.

And last but certainly not least, Takeda-sensei – with a resigned smile on his lips at the chaos – who is still the same dependable and loveable teacher but is even more special in his eyes now.

 _This is my team._ Ukai thinks. _And I’m a part of this._

“Oh, here you are Ukai-kun.” A voice startles him out of his trail of thought and when he realizes just how close the source of it was, he jerks back, only to slam into the wall and making him spill his coffee.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry for startling you!” With an inward curse, Ukai simply waves the apology off with a mild _It’s okay. My fault for not paying attention_ before he realizes that sensei’s attention is not on his spilt drink anymore. His eyes is trained on his wallet, more specifically the photo with a sort of surprised awe splashed on his face.

“Is that--?” Takeda begins.

“It’s nothing. Just a picture,” Ukai gruffly cuts him off, snapping his wallet shut with his cheeks tinged with the slightest bit of pink. At sensei’s knowing look, he averts his eyes, lips suspiciously forming a sullen pout. God damn it, the last thing he wants is for someone to see this… tender side of him. He has a tough sort of image that he wants to uphold for as long as possible but it seems with sensei, that’s no longer possible.

 _Don’t call me a sap. That’s all I’m asking for._ Ukai silently prays.

Takeda eyes him for a moment longer before he breaks the contact. He’s not sure whether to be relieved or suspicious of that… indefinable smile on sensei’s lips. Before he can open his mouth to question, Takeda says, “Well Ukai-kun, I think it’s about time that we head inside.”

When Takeda grips his hand, Ukai can only dip his head in acknowledgment as everything else seems to shut down. He follows the shorter man when he feels a tug and they begin to head back inside. Back to… his family. Their family.

Takeda is a part of this as much as him and more. So _so_ much more and at that moment, Ukai sets another goal in his list.

Sensei has become more special in his eyes. Now he wants him to be more special in his _life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I love writing me some sappy shit and Ukai being a sappy papa is just umph.


	8. In which Papa sneezes like a bby predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #6: I hc that Ukai has kittenish sneezes. Like, during allergy season he's quick to make sure he's dosed up since he doesn't want people to find out but one time during practice, the effects wore off and he's sneezing this cute 'kcch' type sneezes every few minutes. He always hides it behind a hand though and his body just jolts slightly and Takeda who notices this gets worried because that's just how the sensei that we know and love is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya folks! It's been a while since I last updated this fic. Even though I was on my sem break since last month, a lot of rl stuff happened that I wasn't able to find the time and energy to write. When I found the inspiration to write this idea, I basically wrote the entire thing in one go. It's not my best work and I feel like like the characters are a bit OOC but it's a good jumpstart to my muse. Apologies for any bad grammer/vocab as this fic is not beta'ed and for any inaccurate information. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who left kudos, bookmarked and reviewed this fic! It really means a lot to me that someone likes to read what my brain burps out. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this newest chapter!

Spring is never a time of year that Ukai particularly looks forward to. Sure, it’s a reprieve from the aptly named winter blues that smothered his boys – Hinata was a good indicator since he becomes less animated and clumsier when he’s down in the dumps – throughout the entire cold season. With how sporadic the snowfall was this winter, there had been times where he was forced to cancel practice, deeming it too dangerous for them to stay after school.

Not being able to play volleyball clearly dampened their mood even more.

Spring revives their energy and moral, to which Ukai is not complaining. His stomach often made this intricate pretzel twist whenever he sees his usually rambunctious team so… not themselves. It’s weird and wrong and what he _hates_ the most is that he’s unable to do anything. Ukai could only give them extra pork buns and at times, he’s tempted not to because it pains him to see how their expressions morphs back into silent despondency after they finished off their treats.

So, Ukai is okay with spring but at the same time, he’s not really a fan of it. People can prance through freshly mowed grasses, roll around in flower fields or watch the renewal of life for all he cared. In his mind, churning with dread is the thought of all that pollen and shit attacking him from all angles and shooting his immune system to hell and back.

Spring is pretty – Ukai can appreciate its beauty but he wishes it didn’t come with all the sniffling, itchy eyes and oh god, the sneezing. He supremely dislikes his allergies since it makes him sneeze and he _really_ hates his sneeze. It’s not like they’re loud and messy. In fact, it’s the complete opposite. His sneezes are those quiet little ‘kcch’ that makes his head jerk slightly.

Or, as his friends liked to tease him for, kitten sneezes.

With how mercilessly they make fun of him for this, Ukai always takes measures to ensure that his allergies are kept in check. He has meds that keeps the symptoms at bay hidden in various places within his house as well as the store, even when it’s not Spring. The coach also carries some on him, just in case.

He has plenty of experience over the years, from just how bad the pollen affects him to how he reacts to different kinds of medicine. Ukai dislikes the types that basically knocks him out, as well as the type that makes him feel groggy. He has tried everything under the sun, from commercial meds to homemade remedies before finally he discovers the ones that allows him to function normally after consumption.

Well, it’s _supposed_ to. On the way to the gym, Ukai more or less notices the itch that buzzes within his nose. He absently gives it a scratch, his mind still preoccupied with today’s plans for practice. It’s not until he parked his little yellow van that he realizes that fucking hell his nose itches so damn much. It’s like—

“Ktch!” A small sneeze escapes him. He sniffles afterwards, lips forming an irritated frown. God, is the pollen count higher than he expected? Ukai distinctly remembers taking some medicine earlier… around dawn, to be exact. It’s late afternoon now and that fact makes him want to smack himself. He’s usually more careful than this. Perhaps the stress of ensuring that his boys are prepared for their upcoming match causes him to take his allergy meds regularly.

Nevertheless, he needs to take another dose before his allergies really flare up. He doesn’t have anything to wash the pills down on him right now but there’s always water bottles in the gym for the boys, courtesy of Kiyoko and Yachi. The new urgency -- the longer he stays outside, the faster the symptoms starts to occur -- speeds up his steps and Ukai all but barrels into the gym, startling those who’re already present.

“Coach--?” Daichi hesitantly calls out, earning him a deep scowl from the irate blonde. The captain swallows heavily, briefly wondering if he should poke the sleeping tiger before he decides to throw all caution to the wind. “Uh, we have a problem.”

“What?” Ukai snaps. He seriously didn’t need this right now.

“Well, remember how you said how we should never let Hinata and Kageyama alone in the equipment room?”

Ukai can feel his eye twitching. Or maybe they’re starting to water. Whatever. It still didn’t stop him from sending an absolutely frigid glare at the guilty pair who are standing just behind Daichi. Hinata unsurprisingly yelps before he tries to use a frowny Kageyama as his meat shield. There is much blame shifting and shoving from the first-years.

He feels like screaming. And he does, very loudly he might add.

* * *

Okay, _maybe_ he shouldn’t have screamed.

His throat feels sore, a combination from the aforementioned screaming and allergies. Ukai had deemed fixing the problem as soon as humanly possible a greater importance than taking his medicine at the time. He kind of regrets it now. His body is certainly protesting for his choice.

Eh, that’s life. You make dumb decisions every now and then.

Anyways, by the time practice starts, Ukai is sniffling and coughing. His eyes are watery, his nose continues to itch and congestion begins to sink in. He manages to take some pills but by then, the symptoms are visible to all. He knows that despite his assurance of being fine – “I’m not going to keel over and die, okay? Get back to practice!” – there’s more than one person keeping a subtle eye on him.

It’s both annoying and endearing. It’s just stupid allergies. There’s no need to be concerned and yet they still worry over him, adding a fuzzily warm feeling in his chest to the list of symptoms.

Ugh. (He loves his boys really).

Ukai is making a valiant effort in downplaying how bad his allergies are really affecting him, subtly hiding his face behind a clipboard when he really had to sneeze. So far, no one notices the annoying sound. Then again, a gym full of screaming teenage boys could probably drown out just about any noise. Hell, even sensei’s terrified squeaks were louder than his—

Wait a minute. His gaze sweeps left and right.  Where is Takeda-sensei? Unlike him, the man is always here on time for practice. Ukai’s brows scrunches in mild concern. He hopes that sensei is alright. Maybe he should phone him, just to be sure?

The gym doors abruptly swings open, revealing a rather disheveled sensei. Activity momentarily stops as everybody’s eyes fell upon Takeda.

“Sorry I’m late! The staff meeting ended later than I expected.” He smiles nervously, hands brushing off some… pollen from his shirt. A sinking sensation fills Ukai’s stomach at the sight of sensei quickly making his way over. God, he can already feel his nose reacting to those irritating yellow particles.

“Hello Ukai-kun! I apologize once more for coming here late!” Takeda flashes him the particular smile that he’s weak against. He could never be angry in the face of that smile. It would be like trying to be angry at a puppy.

“It’s fine sensei. I’m just glad that it was nothing bad that held you up,” Ukai replies, feeling an itch forming within his nose. Why isn’t that medicine working already? The last thing he wants is to be an allergic mess in front of sensei. At least from his angle, Takeda couldn’t exactly see his face.

“So, did anything happened?” Takeda asks, his eyes on Tanaka as the boy performs a hard spike. Ukai tries to keep his voice steady when his breath starts to hitch.

“There was some t-trouble earlier but… heh… it’s nothing that I couldn’t handle.”

“Really? What happened?” Takeda sounds concerned but he’s having trouble focusing, not when the itch becomes too much. Ukai presses his hand underneath his nose before he lets out three kittenish sneezes.

“Sorry? What was that? I couldn’t quite hear—Ukai-kun, are you alright?”

He gasps in a breath, the tickle still very much present and releases a few more almost silent sneezes. The way his body jolts with each sneeze is the only indication of the fit. He can hear someone speaking and it’s not until the tickle subsides that he could open his eyes to see Takeda-sensei’s concerned visage.

“Ukai-kun, are you okay? Do you need anything?” Shit, making sensei worry leaves him feeling like an ass. He wants to assure him that he’s fine but the close proximity between them means that he gets another whiff of pollen, triggering another itch.

“I-I’m fine. Just… heh… a-allergies,” Ukai tries to say before descending into another sneezing fit. He doesn’t see Takeda’s horrified look or the way he backpedals from him, too much preoccupied at the moment. In the midst of watery eyes and gasping breaths, someone gently grabs his shoulders before they start to guide him somewhere. In his sorry state, he can only blindly follow.

* * *

 

“How do you feel now?”

“Ugh… I feel disgusting,” Ukai grumbles from his seat. Currently, he’s sitting within the nurse’s office. With the shades pulled and windows shut, it certainly helps relieve the headache that he has. It took a while but the medicine finally kicked in. He no longer feels like sneezing every few minutes, which is a huge relief. He was left with puffy eyes and the aforementioned headache, though.

“Here, this should help you.” Kiyoko hands him a damp cloth. Ukai gives his thanks once more – once he could open his eyes, he saw that it was her who guided him to the office – before he wipes his face. He puffs out a blissful sigh. It feels absolutely heavenly when it touches his eyes.

He then hears some knocking before a familiar voice hesitantly says, “Can I come in?”

Ukai pulls the cloth away from his eyes before he gives a reply. “Yeah, sure.”

Takeda-sensei slips in and the first thing that he notices is the wardrobe change. Kiyoko takes that moment to excuse herself, leaving them in the office. An awkward silence drapes over the pair after her departure. Ukai doesn’t know what to say. Truth be told, he’s a bit embarrassed that Takeda saw him in that pathetic state. If only he remembered to take the pills earlier--!

“I’m sorry Ukai-kun!” He is very much surprised by the sudden apology, even more so at the perfect 90 degree bow that accompanied it. For a few seconds, he’s at a loss for words. Where did this come from?

“H-Hey sensei, you don’t have to apologize. I don’t even know what you’re apologizing for!”

Takeda slowly rises from the bow, a look of guilt on his face. “It’s because of me that you’re in here. I triggered your allergy attack.”

Oh, it’s about that? “Sensei, it’s not your fault. Sure, the pollen on your clothes affected me but I was the one who forgot to take my medicine when it wore off. I was already a mess by the time you arrived.”

When Takeda still looks hesitant, Ukai resists the urge to roll his eyes. Takeda is cute and all but goddamn his tendency to shoulder all the blame. Based from previous experiences, words rarely worked when Takeda is in this self-blame mindset. The only way to snap him out of this is to…

“Sensei, come here,” Ukai orders. He feels shitty when Takeda flinches at his tone but this is something that needs to be done. The teacher nervously approaches him, his body language showing that he’s prepared for any sort of physical punishment. When he’s within arm range, Ukai grabs his shoulder, ignoring the squeak of surprise as he pulls Takeda down to his eye-level.

“Look sensei. When I say that it’s not your fault, it isn’t alright? What happened today is entirely my fault. Not yours. Mine. Understand?” He levels the most serious gaze that he could. “I just don’t want you to blame yourself.” His eyes soften. “I—the team would only worry. We want you to be happy because that makes us happy. I won’t stand being the cause for making you unTakeda-sensei like.”

Takeda seems to be contemplating his words. Once he gives is nod is when Ukai lets go of his shoulder.

“I—you’re right Ukai-kun. Thank you, for telling me that.” Takeda rubs the back of his neck, cheeks tinted ever so slightly.

Ukai’s lips form a small smile. “No problem sensei. Just don’t be too hard on yourself.”

The tender moment that they briefly share afterwards is broken quickly by an off-guard ‘ktch!’ The sneeze sneaked up on him and he only just manages to cover his mouth.

Ukai looks up when he hears a giggle. Takeda-sensei looks like he’s trying and failing to hide his laughter. He doesn’t know whether to feel disgruntled or happy by this.

“I’m sorry Ukai-kun but you sneeze like a kitten!”

It’s hard to stay annoyed when Takeda’s face light up, Ukai notes. Even though he dislikes it when someone points it out, he’ll make a special exception for sensei.

After all, it did help make Takeda-sensei be like himself again and that is all that Ukai cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa crow is very much disgruntled by the fact he sneezes like a bby predator aka a kitten. It kills his gruff image, really. 
> 
> So, I have several chapters in the work right now. Some of them include:
> 
> \- A Pokemon AU where Ukai is a Bird Keeper and Takeda is a Pokemon Breeder.  
> \- A fic where Ukai gets paranoid because he feels like someone is following him  
> \- A ticklish Ukai fic  
> \- Bby crows celebrate Father's Day
> 
> I don't have a particular order of which fic I will finish first. It really depends on my muse. Even with these ideas, I would like to collect a lot more scenarios (I tend to jump from one plot to another) so if you want to share a particular scenario idea, then by all means put them in the reviews!
> 
> I won't do anything in the tragedy/horror genre as well as anything that involves suicide, self harm and car accidents. I tend to lean more on ideas that shows the bby crows caring side to Papa crow or/and displays Ukai's vulnerable side. Ukai/Takeda fluff is always welcome. The world needs more fluffles of them. Thanks for reading this and I hope you would have a nice day!


	9. In which papa crow is appreciated by the flock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father's Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been like more than half a year since I last updated this fic. My interest for Haikyuu has taken a nosedive, which affects my muse in writing new chapters. Still, when I saw that it's Father's Day, I can't help but contribute something for Ukai since he's still my fav chara from the series, hence this thing. Apologies for choppiness, ooc-ness and the like as I haven't written about these characters for months.
> 
> Still hope ya'll enjoy!

When Ukai wakes up that morning, he goes about his routine – damn these weeds and their tendency to sprout like bunnies – chugs down his mug of liquid caffeine before he opens up the shop for the day. He casts a careless glance at the calendar, thinks nothing of the date and then directs his attention in handling the first customer of the day.

By the time evening rolls along, Ukai is already on school grounds and is on his way to the gym. During the lull in customers earlier, his mind thinks up of several practices he wants to put the team through. It’s one that helps increases flexibility as well as strength, which his boys could definitely touch up on.

With his thoughts elsewhere, the man failed to realize the approaching figure until he feels a tap on his shoulder. Ukai lets out a little sound of surprise – not a girly yelp, mind you – before he whirls around, eyes instantly upon the gentle face of Karasuno’s captain.

“Sorry for startling you coach,” Daichi apologizes. He has a feeling it isn’t entirely sincere, what with the amusement swimming in his dark eyes. Ukai grumbles internally about cheeky brats, schooling his features to his usual irritated frown.

“What did you want?” His mildly annoyed tone washes away Daichi’s humour and he’s left with a twinge of worry at the seriousness that seeps into the captain’s expression. Did something happen?

“Right. An incident happened earlier.” Ukai’s frown deepens, his eyes showing that Daichi has his full attention. “Hinata and Kageyama were practicing their combo but Hinata seemed to be distracted by something. They kept failing in executing it properly and Kageyama got frustrated.”

An eyebrow arches in confusion. “Doesn’t sound any different than any of their usual fights.”

Daichi’s eyes gains a nervous gleam. “I thought so too but then… they started to throw out harsher insults before Kageyama told Hinata… that his mother doesn’t love a disappointment like and more choice words regarding his father.”

Ukai’s breath hitched in surprise. He would have never thought that Kageyama would stoop so low like that. Everyone on the team knew about Hinata’s attachment to his mother and father. For all the insults the pair slung at each other, it lacked any sort of malice, which is why the team more or less tolerated it.

Daichi lets the news sink in for a moment before he continues. “Hinata was crying when he ran out of the gym. I think Kageyama didn’t mean those words and had spat it out in the heat of the moment. He was in shock just like the rest of us.”

The mental image of the little ball of sunshine in tears made Ukai’s stomach roll.

“Kageyama got a stern talking to from Suga, myself and Takeda-sensei. He was told to apologize but Hinata didn’t return after nearly an hour so we’re now looking for him,” Daichi finishes in a solemn tone.

Ukai understands the hidden message in those words. “You want me to drive to places where Hinata might have went to, right?”

Daichi dips his head. “Yes. Everyone else is searching the school grounds and nearby areas. There’s a chance that he went further out so…

He lets out a deep sigh, his fingers running through his dyed tresses. Kageyama is going to get an earful from his later but for now, there are more important issues to focus on.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Ukai is as tense as a piece of strung wire when their search for his wayward brat comes up empty hours later. Takeda keeps him up to date on team back at the school but like them, they made little headway on Hinata’s location. Daichi is a silent presence beside him as they scoured through all of Hinata’s haunts. They even asked the locals but no one has seen Hinata’s bright orange hair anywhere.

Seriously, where is the kid at? If he’s not at home or any of his usual hang outs, then where could he be?

They’re now back at school, heading towards the gym since Takeda has suggested that they regroup and talk about their findings (or lack thereof). Ukai wants nothing more than to continue with his search but the teacher injects some logic into his emotion fuelled ambition, saying that running around without a plan will just waste unnecessary energy.

He’s all but stomping through the halls, Daichi keeping pace behind him. Ukai wants to get this over and done with as quickly as possible because _one of his kids_ is out there, in pain due to cruel words inflicted by another – Kageyama is so going to the lecture of a lifetime – and the risk of him being in actual trouble increases with each passing minute. He really doesn’t want to get the police involve but—

As Ukai passes through the gym doors, his mind comes to an abrupt stop when he hears a loud ‘SURPRISE!’

His thought process takes a few tries to jumpstart again since it is very much preoccupied from the brightly decorated gym. Streamers, balloons and every type of colourful ornament underneath the sun is set up everywhere. To the side he slowly notices that there’s a table filled with all kinds of food and drinks. There’s also a pile of presents sitting innocently in a pile next to it.

At the centre of all of this madness, the boys (including the object of his worry, who’s smiling so widely that it makes his cheeks hurt watching it), girls and Takeda were holding a huge banner that has ‘Happy Father’s Day!’ printed in bold letters.

Despite his shock, his mind is still diamond sharp so it doesn’t take long for him to connect the pieces. Once the picture is complete, he swivels to shoot Daichi a basilisk glare.

“You _brat,_ ” he hisses, looking very much like he wants to throttle the nervously chuckling third-year.

“Surprise?”

His glare is directed upon the rest. “You _brats._ ” His gaze lands on Takeda, who looks just as nervous as Daichi. “And _you._ You were in on it. In this—“

The words died on his lips as he truly registers what this occasion is about. “Father’s day? What the he—“

“You’re like a grumpy dad to us, coach!” Hinata suddenly pipes up, squeaking out in fear when the glare returns.

“What Hinata means is that you act like a parental figure to us,” Sugawara swiftly cuts in, a warm smile on his lips. “You look after us more like a father looks after his children than a coach to his students.”

There’s a round of nods and all sorts of interjections from the team.

“You always remind us never to skip meals!”

“And to keep properly hydrated—“

“And to get a good night’s rest—“

“To keep up with our studies—“

“Tell us what we need to work on—“

“All of those are true,” Takeda pipes in next. “I’ve seen how much time you spent on helping these boys improve. You always have their best interests in mind. You’re doing far and beyond the call of a coach and they want to show their appreciation.”

Ukai tries to remain steadfast but in the face of such earnest compliments, his cheeks burn bright and red. His anger at being tricked quickly disappears as he finds his heart melting as they once again chorused, ‘Happy Father’s Day!’

“You brats,” he repeats, this time sounding more exasperated than anything else. Try as he might, he actually feels really touched that they would go out of their way to do this. His heart is already swelling with warmth and he’s sure that the flush had yet to recede from his cheeks. He’s still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his team would want to celebrate this with him instead of their own fathers--

Wait a minute. “What about your own families?”

Most of them give the answer that they would celebrate it with their respective fathers later tonight and hinted that the sooner they get this celebration started, the sooner they could get back home.

These kids really know how to manipulate him, huh? Well, as he goes up to him team of cheeky brats, Ukai can’t say that he didn’t mind it as much. At the end of the day, they cared for him as much as he cared for them.

That doesn’t mean they’re getting off scot-free for making him worry like that.

“Ten extra laps tomorrow!”

Ukai grins viciously at the beautiful melody of groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa receives all sorts of presents from the flock, some good and others is best left unmentioned. He did receive an 'extra fun' gift from Takeda tho


End file.
